RedNeck Love: Take 4
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Kat has a hard time adjusting to the very over protective Daryl. She takes off only to find herself killing one of her own and lying to everyone when she returns.


_**A/N: Sorry for the wait for this and sorry it's on the short side.**_

We had got the cell block cleared out. Daryl was against me doing it but I went against his word. Pregnant or not I would help everyone out. I was still capable of doing that. Sitting on the sideline just wasn't my thing. I found a cell sitting on the cool metal bottom bunk. The only reason Daryl even stayed in a cell was because of me.

"I'm gonna head out with Rick, Glenn and Hershel. See if we can find supplies."

"Let me come Daryl." I was about ready to beg but I didn't do begging.

"Not gonna happen. I have to keep you safe, in a world that's not close to being safe." I sighed shaking my head. I knew he had a point I just didn't care what his point was anymore. I watched as he walked off. I grabbed my gun and my knife. I wasn't going to sit around here like someone's personal little bitch. Just because I was pregnant didn't mean I couldn't do shit on my own.

"You're not to leave Kat." I turned looking down at Carl. I held my laughter in. No little shit like him was going to tell me what to do.

"Look kid, the last time I checked you weren't my boss. Now when they come back you can tell Daryl that I left." I snarled walking out of the block. I walked out in the hot sun sighing. I wasn't running away. I would be back but right now I needed to be alone and the best thing to do was be far away from the people I have grew the closest too.

"Carl is right Kat you can't leave us." Carol tired.

"You don't give a shit about me Carol. Hell you want me dead so you can have Daryl all to yourself. You won't ever have him." I walked to the gate pulling out the key I swiped from Glenn earlier. "You can't stop me. No one can. Be a doll and make sure Glenn or Rick gets this key back." I tossed her the key leaving her to close and lock the gate up.

"If you care about Daryl surely you would stay." Nice try Carol. I shook my head ignoring her comments and walked off. I got to the edge of the woods without worrying about any of the walkers. They were still far enough away from when we first moved in here yesterday. I didn't go far as I would never make it back before night set in. I jerked my head to the side hearing rustling off in the distance. I stood silent watching where the noise came from through the woods. I pulled my knife up. It was too risky to use my gun. I could see an outline. It was a person, or more like walker. The prison was to my left. There couldn't be anyone around here for miles. I pulled my arm back sending my knife flying through the air. Fuck! I sighed walking up to the lifeless body of Carol. I killed her. That was on me. She wasn't a walker. I was sure she came out here looking for me. I pulled my knife outta her throat quickly whipping her blood of it in the grass. I sat down in the grass leaning against an oak tree. I'd be the one to kill her when she turned. I snorted looking at her. It wasn't right of me to kill her but bitch got what she deserved. She shouldn't have came out here looking for trouble. I wasn't saying she was at fault here, but I wasn't going to feel guilty about killing her. It wasn't like the rest would know what really happened to her. I could come up with anything and they would have no reason but to believe me. I laid my head back against the tree. Here I was lying about how this one died, I was a wreck because Daryl didn't trust me and I was a mess about Merle leaving me. And on top of it all I should be happy that I'm going to be a mom, but now I feel as if it's a burden. I had no choice but to keep it. It's not like I would hate the thing. I'd love it. Boy or girl it would be my world. I gripped my knife slowly getting up seeing that Carol had turned. She was sitting up. I walked up behind her ramming my knife through her head, the tip of the blade poking out of her right eye. I pulled it out her body slumping forward. I quickly covered her body up. I got my knife cleaned up and headed back to the prison. I could see that Daryl was pacing by the front gate a nervous wreck. He was quick to get the gate open pulling me in.

"What the fuck where you thinking?" He snapped clearly pissed at me. But that's not how we were going to play this.

"Getting the fuck away from you and your controlling freakiness." I yelled back jabbing him in the chest with my pointer finger. "Just because I'm with kid doesn't mean you get to make me sit around and do shit. I know what's to fucking dangerous for me. I know when to call it quits. Just because I'm with child and it's yours doesn't mean you get to control every little move I make." I growled out storming into the prison where the cool air hit my hot and sticky skin. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Hershel with half his leg gone. "What happened to him?"

"We had to amputate his leg to keep him from turning." I nodded at Glenn's words. "You happen to see Carol out there? She wanted to make sure you were ok." As much as that should've made me feel slightly bad at what I had done it didn't.

"I'm sorry guys. There was nothing I could do about it. She was already turned when I came across her out there. I did the right thing." I gave a small sad smile and walked into my cell laying on the bed. It hurt more to lie to them about her then I though it would. But I couldn't do anything about that now. I couldn't take my words back. I went to close my eyes seeing Daryl standing before me.

"Find anything?" I didn't wanna talk about me or what I did. I really didn't wanna talk about Carol either.

"Yea we came across some prisoners. Killed all but 2 of them. Personally I think we shoulda killed them all."

"You should've just done it Daryl. What the hell would Rick do to you? He would do shit. Everyone knows they need your redneck ass."

"Yea well this redneck ass is gonna do what I have to, to make it. And if that's taking orders so fucking be it. I'm not gonna run off and pout and let one of our own get killed."

"I didn't get Carol killed. That's on her she's the one that came after me. I didn't ask her to. I need time away from your sorry ass." I snarled out turning on my side ignoring him. He soon gave up leaving. Carol's blood may be on me but it's not my fault she's dead. She was the one stupid enough to come after me. When I didn't ask her too.


End file.
